When Past Meets Present
by CrimSon4
Summary: I suck at summarys...Please just R+R


Once again He found himself walking down the familiar path wondering where he was…why he was here…and if she would be…he always asked him self these questions. Some times he even wondered if this was a dream or reality, the path led to a lake and it seemed that there was always a full moon. He knew that he could always find her there, under the moon. He raised his eyes from the ground as he walked into the clearing letting them come to rest on her form, he knew nothing about her but still he felt like he had known her all his life…she was looking out over the lake as he walked up beside her letting his eyes focus on hers *Her eyes look so sad…they almost look…lost? The wind picked up, blowing her strawberry blonde hair slightly as she started to speak 

"We're two little beings just getting used to each other... passing by 

This place, we unexpectedly make a mistake with that prayer... And it 

Hurts... nevertheless, we couldn't just forget…Go-ahead flinching every time from getting hurt...But…" She let a small smile come on to her lips as she continued to speak. "Your not prepared for someone like me…" Their eyes locking as she finished "I want to protect you, give tomorrow to you" His eyes narrowed as he gave her a glare that would scare most.

"I don't need any one to protect me," He said starting to turn away; she took a step toward him, lightly grasping his hand in hers. He turned back to her ripping his hand from hers. 

"Sometimes we all need a little protecting…Trust me" She smiled softly at him *She isn't afraid of me…Why?* His sapphire eyes softened questionably. 

"Why aren't…" 

"I afraid of you? Because you never gave me a reason to be" 

Heero's eyes shot open as he sat up quickly taking in his surroundings, He took a deep breath, as he looked down at his hands…he could still feel her hand in his…like she had been real. He lay back down placing his hands behind his head slowly let his thoughts drift back to his dream…*Who is she…why does she act like she knows me so well…and why would she be in my dreams? * His brow furrowed slightly in thought *She looks so familiar…that look in her eyes she looked…lost…scared…they almost had a look of pain to them…and when she took my hand it was like I could feel it…why do I care? * Heero rolled over on to his side "Just drop it Yuy it doesn't matter" He said quietly as he drifted back to sleep

Rhys Parker's brow creased with concentration as she stared at the information on her laptop in front of her, she had been awake since around four O'clock in the morning and she figured that since she was up she might as well get some work done. She glanced up at the clock seeing that it was now around six.

"So OZ thinks that they can come out with new Mobile suits…" She spoke quietly to her self before raising her cup of coffee to her mouth and carefully taking a sip, a smirk coming on to her soft pink lips.

"Not if I have anything to do with it…" Hitting a few keys she started hacking in to OZ's Data base, copying the information she had found on to a disk…Rhys looked up as her best friend Layla Gonzalez walked in still looking half asleep. She had her chocolate colored hair in a lose braid that hung all most to her butt, she walked up behind Rhys her ice blue eyes coming in to focus as she looked over her shoulder at what she had found on OZ. 

"Hmm…new suits not bad looking…" the anticipation showing in her voice as she asked "…So whatcha gonna do with them?" Rhys looked over her shoulder at her braided friend and quirked a brow "What do you think" She hit a few more keys sending in a virus that would wipe out all the information that OZ had on the new suits. "So…what are you gonna do with the disk now?" Layla asked as she plopped her self down in a chair…Rhys slid the disk in to her pocket.

"I think I'll keep it for the time being…might come in handy one of these days"

"Lets hope so…have you eaten yet?" Rhys shook her head as Layla got up to make breakfast, while Rhys started to erase any evidence that she had ever hacked in to OZ's files. As she finished Layla set breakfast on the table, Rhys mumbled thank you and pushed her laptop over as they started eating. They were almost finished when the laptop started to beep; Rhys pulled it back in front of her as a message came up on the screen her eyes narrowed in concentration as she read it.

"Well Layla looks like we're going in a road trip" Layla raised a brow 

"Road trip?" 


End file.
